Finding His Reason
by Xachd-The Redemption of Blade
Summary: I've never found anyone I loved, anyone who loved me. My brother couldn't care less about me and my parents are gone. I need someone... Do you think you can fill my heart, Xion... XionXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Characters.

I really wish that Kingdom Hearts had more women that I liked. My list is only 2 people. Aqua and Xion, so I went with the one I knew more about, Xion. This fanfic only uses the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy and please rate. The protagonist is a male, just telling you now.

"Demyx, you have to let me go to the party later!" I begged my brother. He was the playing his sitar right next to the party anyway.

Demyx looked at me, annoyance in his eyes. "Look, you can go to the party if Axel can bring you, ok?" He waved his hand at me, sending me off. I ran to my room, throwing on my black and white striped tight hoodie with the fake fox ears on the hood, my black jeans, and my black converse. The phone rang and my brother yelled up at me, "Axel's outside! Come on!"

I rushed downstairs, fixing my long black hair over my right eyes and the back in a small pony tail. When I got out the door, I saw Axel's black Nissan 350Z and I got in the front seat, right into Roxas's lap.

"Sorry, Xachd, it's only a two seater." Axel said to me as he patted my head. "You should have known I was bringing Roxas, he's my boyfriend after all."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but really?" I asked, forcing Roxas over so I could sit on the seat with him.

"I can sit in your lap, if it'd be better." Roxas said with a wink at me. It seemed like out of all 3 of my friends, I was the only straight one.

"Well, this is the first party you've been invited to, eh Xachd?" Axel asked, making me sit almost in the trunk.

"Yeah, I'm not popular at all." I answered, rolling my eyes some.

Roxas touched my knee some, rubbing it lightly, "I'm your friend, Xachd. And if you ever need me, my door's always open for you."

"Can we just go?" I asked, pointing at the road.

Axel threw a small box into my arms, saying, "I know how much you like foxes, so I go you this." I opened the box and saw that he'd given me a fake fox tail that I could attach to my pants, which I did quickly.

"Thank you so much, Axel!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly, I really do love foxes. Axel quickly pushed me off, feeling Roxas's glare. He floored it and Roxas fiddled with the radio, turning it to a pop station. I loathe pop music.

When we got to the party, we all got out of the car, Axel and Roxas laced their fingers, kissing each other softly and walking into the party. I sighed deeply, following them into the party. Once inside I looked around, seeing people I knew, but no one spoke to me.

_It was stupid to think I had friends here, to think I was wanted here._ I thought to myself, walking up to the second story and onto the balcony, where I was alone. I pulled my hood on and watched the moon some. Shortly after, I heard the door slam and a girl crying. I looked over and saw a girl I've never seen. She was beautiful, short black hair, pale skin The girl had an Atreyu t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple converse. I hadn't ever seen such beauty. _She's as pale as I am._ I thought to myself.

I pushed my hood off and fixed my hair back over my crimson left eye. "You ok?" I asked, scooting a little closer to her.

"Yeah," she said, wiping her eyes. "I just found out that not only is my now ex-boyfriend gay, but also he's been cheating on me. " She looked at me and I saw a faint rose tint form on her cheeks.

I gazed into her deep blue eyes and felt her gaze into my crimson eyes. "I… I'm sorry to hear that… If you ask me, he's a fool for passing you up…" I realized how much I thought I screwed up after I said it. She only smiled.

"You're right, thank you." She said as she looked away slightly, the rose tint becoming darker and she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, getting it out of her face. "I'm Xion Heart, who're you?"

"I'm Xachd, Xachd Angelus." I said. She hugged me tightly when I went to shake her hand.

"Thank you, I really needed someone to cheer me up. You seem really nice. I was starting to think that all men were the same." Xion said, rubbing her cheek against my neck softly. "You're warm." She said, pulling her head away from my shoulder and sliding a hand up my neck to the back of my head.

"I…. I'm not very good with women… I've only ever had one girlfriend and she cheated on me before even kissing me." I said with sadness in my eyes.

Xion runs a hand down my chest, whispering softly "It'll be alright, I'll teach you… And don't worry, you aren't a fall back." She said, closing the distance between us and kissing me softly.

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. She pulled away some and pushed me down, hovering over me and kissing me again, slipping her tongue in this time. I was surprised, but enjoyed the feeling of her tongue on mine. I was in heaven while our tongues danced. She pulled away slowly, licking her lips. I licked mine as well, realizing she tasted like my favorite food, strawberries and vanilla.

"Mmmmmm, you taste like chocolate and cinnamon." Xion said, licking her lips. "How old are you anyway?"

"17, you?"

"16, but I'm a junior." She smiled big and helped me up. "Would you like to go out some time?"

I nodded quickly, surprised that she asked me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and as I turned to see who it was I was hit very hard across the chin.

"You think you can just steal my girlfriend out from under me! Huh!" A large man shouted at me, his dreadlocks flopping some as he withdrew his fist from my jaw.

"Xaldin! Stop! I told you we're over!" Xion yelled at the man. "You just hit my new boyfriend!"

"This worm is your new boyfriend. You have horrid taste; maybe I was right in going with Xemnas." Xaldin laughed as he turned to Xion and kicked me in the stomach. "You two should be happy together, both of you are just as weak as the other!" He laughed and walked off, wrapping his arm around this tan, white haired man.

"I'm so sorry, Xachd… This was my fault." She lightly caressed my cheek, helping me up after a while and hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry…. Let me make it up to you… Come back to my apartment, I'll fix up your jaw, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright, where do you live?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Just up the street." She said, taking my hand and kissing me softly. She then lead me away from the hell I called the party.

We got to her apartment and I looked around. It was pretty small, but it felt like home. The grey carpet stretched from wall to wall, except in the kitchen where it had checkered tile. She had a small flat screen TV and a PS3.

"You like my place?" She asked, catching that I was looking around.

"Oh. Yeah, it's pretty nice. Better than mine." I answered, smiling down at her.

She blushed some, turning towards a small hallway. "I'm gonna go change, you can look around if you want. Just don't come in my room while I'm changing, ok?" She giggled some while she said it and walked down to her room at the end of the hall, entering, but leaving a crack in the door.

I began to look around the small apartment. She had a slightly older kitchen. I went to her bathroom to see how bad my chin looked. It was swollen and bruised, just a little though.

"Maybe two days and it'll look like normal." I muttered to myself, looking in the mirror before I noticed that Xion had walked in the room and was wearing a lace night gown.

"Like what you see?" She giggled, grabbing the first aid kit. She put some gauze onto my chin. She then kissed it and giggled.

"Ah dammit, I needed Axel to drive me home." I said, looking at the time on my phone.

"You can stay here, with me, if you want…" Xion said, grabbing my hand and gazing into my visible eye.

"I'll do that, Demyx doesn't care if I come home or not, more Doritos for him." I laughed some.

She smiled the cutest smile I had ever seen and led me to the living room, kissing me again and pushing me onto the couch, straddling me to continue the kiss. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her and lightly licking her lips, silently asking for permission. She slightly parted her lips, letting me push my tongue in and commence the lustful dance in her mouth. She ran her hands down my chest and grabbed my hands, sliding them up her stomach and placing them on her breasts. I pulled away slowly asking, "Are we going to fast?"

"I feel like I can go the speed of light with you and be ok." She said, panting some.

I nodded and watched as she slid off her night gown, showing me her purple lace bra and panties. She unlatched her bra and looked cutely down at her breasts, asking "A…Are they too small..?"

I shook my head, saying, "They're beautiful, perfect. I love them." I started to fondle her breasts, admiring them. _They're so soft. I like this. _ I thought to myself. I looked up at her, she was making a cute face and moaning softly, she then grabbed my hand and drug me back to her room, laying out on her bed.

"Come get me." She said, winking at me. I crawled across the bed to her, spreading her legs some and sliding 2 fingers into her, it was very tight. "I… I'm still a virgin…" she said, blushing darkly. I kissed her and slid my fingers out and slid out of my clothes and placed my hard length at her entrance.

"Are you ready, Xion?" I asked, looking down at her. She only nodded and spread her legs wider. I slid my length into her. She bit her lip, trying not to scream.

"Move." She said bluntly, clawing the sheets some. I began to slowly slide my length in and out of her, thrusting gently. After a while, Xion begins to moan loudly, saying in between moans "It feels like my head is melting…!" I saw her eyes roll back in her head and suddenly I felt a surge run through my body.

"Xion… I… I'm about to climax…!" I say as I thrust faster.

"I….I want to have it…!" She replied, moving away from me and taking my length into her mouth, suckling it. I couldn't stop my body, I climaxed. When I looked down, she was savoring the flavor of my semen. Xion swallowed it and looked up at me, saying, "It tastes so good…. And I can feel all your warmth sliding down my throat."

My love laid down and pulled me next to her. I wrapped my arms around her middle and pulled her against my body. She turned to me and kissed me passionately, whispering against my lips, "I love you, Xachd..."

I whispered back, "I love you too, Xion…" We ended the kiss after a while and she buried into my chest. "So where do you go to school, my dove?" I asked her.

"I go to Brother Ansem academy. I'm in your classes actually, all of them. Just with the difference in our seat choice, you never saw me, I guess." She said with as kiss to my neck.

"I write poetry in class, sorry my dove." I responded, lightly massaging her neck.

"Ah, I wonder how the students are going to react." She giggled some at the thought. I smiled at her and held her close.

"Let's sleep for now and worry about that later." I said, kissing her good night. "I love you, Xion, sleep well."

"I love you too, Xachd, I will." She responded, burying into my chest and slowly drifting to sleep. I followed her shortly.

End of Ch.1

I hope you liked it, if not tell me why and I'll try to make the next chapter better.

~Xachd~


End file.
